


Another Shance For Love

by Nanartist707



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk is still Lance's bff, Lance is been punished, Lance isn't alive but not dead either, Langst, M/M, Shiro is a cute boy, Shiro is a retired captain, keith's dead, more tags to come?, past klance relationship, possible shiro bottom, shance, shangst?, shiro is a dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanartist707/pseuds/Nanartist707
Summary: This is the story of how Takashi Shirogane, met the most mysterious and handsome man he had ever seen. You see, apparently, Lance isn't alive, but he isn't dead either.The first time Shiro heard about him was on the stories his grandfather used to tell, when Shiro was younger, those stories were incredible and he always dreamed about meeting this ‘Lance’ as well.Growing up, Shiro let his mother and father convince him that those stories weren't true. “There isn't another dimension, supernatural creatures are not real, Lance is not real.” And because of his parent's work, he moved away from that small village near the mountains.Years had passed, Shiro was now a soldier of the Garrison army, when he got the notice of his grandfather’s death. Shiro felt terrible, he never thought his grandpa would die so soon, so his family came back to the funeral.Shiro was close to the window, seeing his mother thank everyone that was coming to see her father, a man passed through her, passed through all the guest and no one seemed to notice.A man with long, dark brown hair, tan skin, wearing a purple dress.Lance.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I've been away for a while, guess is time to come back :)  
> I know I still have other 2 shance fics to finish, and I will. Someday lol
> 
> Comments are GREATLY appreciated :3  
> That way I can know if you guys are enjoying this or if I should go back to my cave lol *drama queen*
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy this :)

This is the story of how Takashi Shirogane, met the most mysterious and handsome man he had ever seen. You see, apparently, Lance isn't alive, but he isn't dead either.

The first time Shiro heard about him was on the stories his grandfather used to tell, when Shiro was younger, those stories were incredible and he always dreamed about meeting this ‘Lance’ as well.

Growing up, Shiro let his mother and father convince him that those stories weren't true. “There isn't another dimension, supernatural creatures are not real, Lance is not real.” And because of his parent's work, he moved away from that small village near the mountains.

Years had passed, Shiro was now a soldier of the Garrison army, when he got the notice of his grandfather’s death. Shiro felt terrible, he never thought his grandpa would die so soon, so his family came back to the funeral.

Shiro was close to the window, seeing his mother thank everyone that was coming to see her father, a man passed through her, passed through all the guest and no one seemed to notice.

A man with long, dark brown hair, tan skin, wearing a purple dress. 

Lance.

Shiro blinked over and over, the man was still there, standing in front of the coffin, without anyone noticing. Like he was a ghost.

Shiro walked towards him, he was real. Lance was right there. Before he could even notice, he was holding Lance's hand. That seemed to shock both; Shiro for actually feeling Lance's hand when he thought he wouldn't be able to touch it and Lance for someone being able to see him.

“We need to talk.” Shiro whispered, still holding his hand, but not wanting to call attention to them.

Surprisingly, Lance followed him outside.

“So you can see me too huh?” He was the first one making the questions.

“You're Lance, right?” What a stupid question, who else would he be? “My grandfather told me about you.”

“I know. He told me about you too. The cute grandson that grown up as a idiot that didn't even visit.” Lance scoffed. “Why even bother to come? After all those years without visiting him?” Shiro flinched at the cold stare he received, it was true that they barely talked after he left the village, but he would always call and write letters for his grandfather.

“Like you're one to talk.” Shiro answered back. “Why be a supernatural being if you can't save people from death?” That wasn't fair and Shiro knew, but he was in pain and Lance rubbed salt over his injury.

He thought Lance would do something bad, he remembered his grandfather saying he was short tempered, but instead, Lance just sighed, making Shiro look at him, his grandpa never told him that Lance's eyes were so blue.

“I don't have special powers, I can't stop a person from getting sick, I can't stop them from dying when death wants them.” He got closer to Shiro, pressing his hand on top of Shiro's chest, feeling his heartbeat. They stayed like that for a minute and Shiro couldn't think of a moment more intimate than that, making him blush. “All I can do is use my strength to protect those I want to protect. Which brings us to why I'm here.” Lance steps back, Shiro missing the feeling of his hand already. “Your grandfather asked me to take care of you.” Lance extended his hand, showing a necklace with a blue pendant in form of a V. “Use this no matter where and I'll come save you.” Shiro held the piece in his hand.

“How can you promise that? You just said you can't stop people from dying-”

“I'll protect you. That's my promise.”

“Takashi!” His mother called him, walking on his direction. “What are you doing here alone?” Alone? Shiro wasn't alone, he looked again to where Lance was just a few seconds ago, but he was gone. Even though he was holding the necklace, Shiro still couldn't believe he met him.


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His grandfather smiled at him, patting his head. “You’re much more than you imagine my son. I know who you are, I raised you to be extraordinary.”
> 
> ...
> 
> “Who gave you the right to look into my memories??”

A few years passed again, Shiro never used the necklace, he just didn’t believe a simple necklace would protect him.

He was now a Captain of the Garrison army and as a Captain, he went to war.

Shiro heard stories, but he would never imagine that it was that bad. As captain he had the responsability of protecting his soldiers, they were on the front line, he saved some from granades and shots, lost some too, even had an one night stand with some of them too, it was hell, but that was his life.

What a terrible life. Shiro was thinking about everything that happened on his life, now that he was down, he didn’t see it coming, but Adam, his subordinate, saw the grande and pushed him away, trying to save his captain. And he did. At least a part of him, Shiro’s arm got caught on the explosion and Adam didn’t survive.

Shiro was now bleeding to death and the only thought strong enough was Lance. He thought that maybe,  _ maybe _ if he had the necklace, Lance would save him. He was losing blood and the only thing he wanted was see those blue eyes again.

“You have a death wish or something?” Shiro opened one eye and there he was, Lance was right there, in the middle of everything, he was there.

“I-it’s not safe here…” Shiro coughed a bit.

“You’re dying and you’re worrying about me?” Lance crouched down close to him. “I can’t dye by this. Hold still.” Lance used something, some kind of cream that burned Shiro’s arm, he tried to hold it but he just couldn’t take it, it all burned. Shiro screamed, Lance used his body as weight, not letting Shiro move and brush the cream off. “If you had my necklace, if you had it like I told you to, this,  _ this _ ! Wouldn’t had happened!” Lance looked at the dead soldier that saved Shiro’s life. “You might be thinking on dying right now, but don’t you dare. I made a promise and I pretend to keep that promise.” 

After that Shiro lost his consciousness, when he woke up he was at the Garrison hospital, a new arm was attached, present from someone anonymous, and the war was over. 

A few months passed and Shiro was released from the hospital. It was all weird now, he didn’t want to go back home, didn’t want to answer questions, didn’t want to tell them how he miraculously survived.

So he went to his grandfather’s place. Well, his place. His heritage. 

It was weird coming back to that small village, knowing that his grandfather wouldn’t be there anymore, it was weird entering that place nd be alone, Shiro never noticed before, but all the rooms were so empty… he didn’t have much. But his room, his room was the most comfortable place in the house. Full of books, a lot of pictures of his grandmother, of Shiro. That warmed his heart and thinking of his grandfather he fell asleep.

*

_ Shiro woke up, it was still at night and the stars were so bright Shiro was mesmerized. _

_ “Beautiful isn’t it?” Shiro looked to the side and yelled, going a few steps back. _

_ “Grandpa??” His grandfather laughed, oh how Shiro missed that sound. “W-What? What are you doing here?? Did I die? In my sleep??” _

_ “Calm down Kashi. I’m only visiting you in your dream. And I need to be fast before Lance realizes that I’m here.” That calmed Shiro and got his interest. _

_ “Lance can tell you’re here?” _

_ “Of course he can, he has been in this life for so long… I’m surprised that he mantained his promise.” He looked at Shiro’s arm. “You see, your grandpa might be a bad person after all. I asked Lance to take care of you, but in all honesty; I want you to take care f him.”  _

_ “I don’t know if I understand what you mean…” _

_ “The stories I told you about him were all true as you might know already.” He looked at Shiro. “Lance has been punished for too long… he’s not dead, he’s not alive, he’s short tempered and it’s very hard to make him open his heart to you, he’s arrogant, has a bad mouth, always telling you that ‘next time I won’t help you’, but deep down he’s suffering. He’s been suffering for over thousand years and I think you’re capable of helping him Kashi. You’re the only one.” _

_ “I barely know him, I talked with him two times, I don’t know what you expect of me grandfather, I don’t know if I’ll be able to help him like you want me to.” _

_ His grandfather smiled at him, patting his head. “You’re much more than you imagine my son. I know who you are, I raised you to be extraordinary.” _

_ Shiro couldn’t understand him, he wanted to tell him that he wasn’t the same boy from the old days… that the war changed him, but he didn’t. He didn’t want to disappoint him. _

_ “You might find difficulties, even suffer a litlle, but please… Stay with him.” _

_ * _

_ The dream disappeared, a new one coming into view. _

_ Lance. Lance was there, smiling, running with his horse, someone going after him. “Come on mullet! I thought you would catch me?” _

_ “If you stop I will, dammit!” Lance was laughing, he looked so different from when Shiro saw him, he was still gorgeous, true, but the actual Lance had something different, as if he had turned his back to the world, while this Lance was full of life. _

_ Eventually the other guy caught up to him and jumping he send both to the ground, they rolled together till they stoped, the guy on top of Lance that never stopped laughing. _

_ “You, you’re under arrest… for, for witchcraft.” If the guy thought he finally had Lance he was very mistaken, Lance made a movement, his body being a bit bigger than the other one, and now he was on top of the other. _

_ “You know, it’s really beautiful how you always try to get me but somehow you end up being pined down by me. Mr. Captain of the royal guard.” _

_ “Let go of me.” _

_ “Why? Starting to feel a boner?” _

_ “Lance!” The man tried to release himself but Lance just looked at him, smiling. “ugh! You’re using your magic!” _

_ It was like time slowed down, Shiro with eyes wide up saw Lance going down and kissing the guy on the lips, he felt his heart squeezing. Why? Lance looked so peaceful, the smile on his face worthy of being a painting. He said something to the boy, but Shiro heard nothing, and just like that,  _

_ * _

He woke up.

**“How dare you?”** The room was cold, the window open, letting the moon lighten up a very very pissed Lance.  **“Who gave you the right to look into my memories??”**


	3. Learning more about my mysterious man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets mad, but still saves Shiro  
> New character introduced!  
> Shiro gets to know at least a tiny bit about Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo~~~~!
> 
> As you might have noticed... the chapters aren't that big :3  
> And I'd apologize... but I think that way works better, so please just be patient <3

Shiro was up in an instant. “No one gave me the right. And I'm sorry. It just appeared in my dreams.” He walked towards Lance, missing the warm smile he saw on the dream. “Please. I don't want you to be mad at me.” Lance was short tempered. He kept saying that to himself, he has the right to be furious with me.

“Forget it.” He was moving towards the window. “Just don't do it again. And like the wind he was gone.

“Wait!” Shiro ran after him, there were a lot of questions, a lot of curiosity, he went into the mountain, where he never went before, for him.

He was running, searching for Lance when a loud noise echoed through the woods. Shiro turned just in time, a huge beast appeared, ready to attack.

It wasn't a normal animal; this one was completely black, red eyes, a putrid smell coming from it. 

Shiro got away just in time, or the beast would have bitten his head off. Shiro was petrified, what in the world was that?? 

The beast attacked one more time and this time Shiro couldn't even move, that was it. He would die right there.

He heard a loud BAM and the beast’s cry. He opened his eyes, not really remembering when he closed them, looked at the beast now turning into ashes and then to where the sound had come.

Lance had a rifle in his hands, Shiro could even see the smoke coming out of it. It was a very beautiful weapon, with intricate details in gold and small blue diamonds.

“I believe everyone and I really mean EVERYONE in this village already told you to not enter the mountain?” Shiro just stared at him, mesmerized. “Shiro!”

“Yes?!” Shiro ended up yelling upon hearing Lance call his name, breaking the spell. “Yes, they told me before but-”

“But nothing. This is no place for a human.”

“what was that thing?”

Lance looked at him, pondering if he should tell him or not. “That was… A vengeful spirit. Humans that died with a strong grudge against someone end up turning into beasts. He was dead already, but still can hurt someone in this place.”

“What about you?” Lance looked at him. “What are you? A vengeful spirit? My grandpa told me you're not dead, but not alive either.”

Lance made a face. “It's just as he told you. I'm just here… Time has stopped for me a long time ago.”

“Why? What happened with you?” Lance didn't respond him.

“This have nothing to do with you. Go back, before another spirit tries to attack you.”

“If they do you’ll protect me, right?” Shiro got up and walked towards him. “You made a promise to protect me, right? That’s why I don’t take this out anymore.” Shiro showed him the necklace. “I’m sorry I didn’t believe in you before.” Lance looked at his arm. “Thank you for the new arm by the way.” Lance looked surprised.

“I-It wasn’t me. Why would I give you something like that after you clearly rejecting my gift?” Shiro touched his face with his new prosthetic arm.

“This is too advanced for anyone of the army to simply give it away and my parents wouldn’t buy something like this. So that leaves you.” Lance blushed a bit looking down, Shiro wanted to touch him more, to make him smile like he smiled on that dream, but he needed more information, needed more time to make Lance feel comfortable around him to tell him about his past and why he was being punished.

“Lance!” Someone called for him, a very strong man came into view, but there was something attached to his head and his back…

“He’s a fox spirit in case you’re wondering.” A what now? The man finally reached them, he was panting hard, probably not used to long runs.

“You, you need to come back, the guests, two of them are fighting.” Lance sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I swear to hell… You.” He pointed to Shiro. “Go home. As you see I have my job to do. I can’t be worried with you now.” Shiro made a face like he was an abandoned puppy. “That face doesn’t work with me. I don’t have a heart.” Shiro couldn’t help but notice the sad face that the fox did when Lance said that. “Hunk, can you help him? Just till the foot of the mountain. Don’t go out of the barrier without me. Understood?”

“Got it!” The fox spirit, Hunk, started pushing Shiro back to where they’d came and Shiro could only see Lance disappearing, like he was never there to begin with. 

They were almost at the foot of the mountain when Hunk decided to talk.

“So, you’re him huh?”

“Him?”

“Yeah, the grandson of that weird human man.” Hunk stopped walking. “Sorry, that was mean. He wasn’t weird in the weird way… he just never was afraid of Lance of us, so that’s why I’m saying he’s weird.” Shiro chuckled.

“It’s ok, I always thought he was a bit weird too.” Hunk smiled. He was the complete opposite of Lance. “You and Lance are very different… are you friends?”

“Yeah! Lance is my best friend. We met decades ago, he wasn’t always cranky like that, he was very friendly and would always love to know new people, hear their stories, help anyone that needed help… things changed after Keith though.” As if he had been struck by lightning, Hunk flinched, face in terror. “Oh god. Oh god! You, you didn’t heard anything about this ok? Lance doesn’t like talking about him.” 

“It’s ok… I won’t tell him.” Shiro looked at his house, then at the top of the mountain. “But you can at least tell me what he is… right?” The puppy eyes again, for what Shiro saw about Hunk, he was sure it would work. And it did.

“Ok, ok, I don’t see the problem in telling you…” Shiro smiled. “You see, Lance was a human before… well, not a normal human anyway… He was a witch.”

“A witch?” Shiro looked surprised.

“Yeah and a strong one too… you see, since he was a child he always could see us. The spirits and ghosts… His mom was a witch too, she taught him everything she knew…And well, that’s all I can tell you. Sorry that I can’t help you more… but Lance is really scary sometimes.” Shiro gave him a smile, extending his hand.

“It’s ok. Thank you for bringing me here, Hunk.” Hunk just stared at his hand. “Oh, sorry, was that weird? I gave you my metal arm too…”

“No, no, no, it’s cool!” Hunk held his hand shaking it. “It’s just, wow, the last human that wasn’t scared of me touching them was Lance… so this was a nice surprise.” Hunk laughed a bit, embarrassed. “Well, anyway. Good night!”

“Yeah, good night!” Shiro went back to his house, laying down on his bed again… all of this was like a dream… And Shiro didn’t know if he wanted to wake up, or continue that dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! And if you can leave a comment about what you liked, or what you think will happen, please!
> 
> Be my guest <3


	4. The Beginning Of a Strange Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro sees how the other supernatural beings are afraid of Lance  
> someone receives a flower to give as a present
> 
> and someone gets cursed, or it's just a misunderstanding?

_ “Until when you're going to be here?” Lance asked, looking a bit annoyed at the guard. _

_ “Until you release me from your spell.” The other scoffed looking outside the small cottage. _

_ “Spell? What spell?” Lance closed his book looking surprised. _

_ “Don't lie to me. You definitely did something to me.” _

_ “I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. I never used my magic on humans. It's not right.” Lance got up from the chair, standing in front of the other, crossing his arms. _

_ “Well then what is this??” The guard pointed at himself, Lance was definitely getting more and more annoyed, he sighed, pinching his bridge nose. _

_ “Ok, fine, then why don't you tell me what you're feeling? I'll help you get rid of it.” _

_ The guard frowned looking at his own hands. “I can't stop thinking about you. It's obvious that I'm way better than you at fights, but somehow I always end up mesmerized by you and I lose every fucking time. Everytime the guards talk about arresting you I get worried that you might die someday. I want to protect you.” The man looked up blushing when he saw Lance blushing as well, he got up from his seat on the couch. “I think that my king is a terrible person to even think in killing you. You're strong, you're always helping others, your laugh makes my day a hundred times better, I wake up every day wanting to hear your voice.” the guard touched Lance's lips, “I caught myself thinking about kissing you. Wanting to discover how soft your skin would be against mine…” The guard had this greedy eyes that made Lance blush even more, their faces so close… That Lance moved forward, to finally kiss the man that was trying to arrest him, the man he loved. _

_ “Keith…” _

_ * _

Shiro woke up again. Flustered.

He dreamed with Lance, again, but this time… This time he wasn't just seeing the scene, he was  **in** the scene, like he was… Keith.

God. Shiro got out of the bed, going to the bathroom to wash his face, groom his beard, etc. This couldn't be happening. It was just a weird dream, but now Shiro had a weird idea in his mind. What if, what if  he was Keith? Maybe that's why his grandpa told him to help. He looked at the mirror, he didn't have anything in common with the guard. 

The other was strong too, but his hair was darker, longer than his, his eyes were a perfect purple, Amethyst maybe, while his eyes were More to silver. Nothing in common.

Shiro sighed.

Going to the kitchen he opened the cabinets and the freezer but there wasn't any food. Perfect, he forgot to buy food yesterday.

The supermarket want far though. The good thing of living in a small village. 

So he went for a walk, while he was walking he kept thinking about Lance; how Hunk had told him he wasn't always like he is now… But except for the things his grandfather told him, he didn't know Lance, at all. And that bothered him, it bothered him that he was bothered by not knowing more of Lance. He shouldn't be thinking like that, but he did it anyway.

Close to the supermarket, Shiro saw an old lady having trouble with her plastic bags, trying to put them back on the cart.

“Here. Let me help you.” Shiro picked up all the bags, placing them where she wanted.

“Oh my. Thank you so much young man. How can I repay you?” The old lady gave a warm smile

“There's no need for that ma'am. I'm just glad to help.”

“Still… Oh, I know!” The lady sounded excited. “How about a flower? You can give it to someone especial.” She then took a beautiful white rose out of her chart, Shiro looked at it, mesmerized.

“I couldn't possibly accept this… The flower is so pretty, I'm afraid I'm not capable of taking care of it.”

“But you have someone special right? I can see in your eyes.” The old lady gave a warm smile once more. “This will definitely brighten their day.” Shiro at first thought he didn't have anyone like that, but then Lance… Lance appeared in his head and before he knew it, he already had accepted the flower and the lady was gone, he looked to the sides but she wasn't there. Did he really zoned out that long for her to walk that far?

Shiro looked at the flower and smiling went inside the supermarket.

After buying everything he needed and eating breakfast, Shiro decided to go to the mountain again.  _ To see Lance  _ again.

But to his surprise it was Lance waiting for him. It was Hunk. 

“Oh, god. He was right. You really came back.” Shiro tilted his head. “He won't see you. I wouldn't see him if I were you either. Today is a bad day. He's really pissed because of some clients…” Shiro couldn't hear the next words because a loud noise came from the mountain, making Hunk flinch. “See? He's really mad.”

“What happened?” Shiro asked, but he was already moving.

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Buddy! Wait up! Lance said he didn't want you to go up!” Of course Hunk was no match for Shiro's speed and soon enough, Shiro saw a tall building, more like a hotel and there were three people outside; two on their knees and one standing. Shiro recognized Lance immediately. 

He really was mad. But he still was the most beautiful person Shiro had ever seen. He had his hair in a high ponytail, this time using a red dress showing his shoulders completely. And Shiro really didn't know why, but his gold, round glasses always matched his outfit.

“Didn’t I tell you both asshole to stop yesterday?!” Both men’s kneeling on the ground had double Lance’s size, but they still were trembling with fear.

One of them dared to try speaking. “Lance, calm down-”

“Shut it!” The man visibly flinched and Shiro suppressed his laugh. It was just funny to see them scared of Lance. “I told you, that here in the Blue Lion’s Hotel, we. Don’t. Have. Prejudice. Against other species. Didn’t I?!”

“Yes!” Both answered at the same time.

“Then tell me, why the are you both fighting for?! And you better not tell me that it’s because one is a vampire and the other a werewolf!!” They didn’t say anything, because the reason was that, vampires and werewolves just didn’t do so well under the same roof. Lance sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, yet again. Maybe that was a habit that Lance wasn’t really aware of? Because that was the third, maybe fourth time Shiro had seen him doing it. “You give me no other choice than to ban you both from here.” Upon hearing that, both men got up on their feets. 

“No!”

“Lance we apologize, we won’t do this again.”

“This is the best place to relax for us.”

“Yes!”

Lance looked at them, pouting. “But you broke a lot of stuff on my hotel. I can’t just let you both be unpunished. What will the other guests think about my place? You know how hard it was to make it this popular.” Both extended their hands, they had a black credit card each.

“You can use this. You know I’m the richest vampire around here.”

“And I’m the richest werewolf. You can use our credit cards to buy anything you want!”

Lance looked at the cards then at the men. “Anything I want?”

“Anything. For you or for the hotel. Use this and forgive us.”

Lance smiled, accepting both cards. “Ok. I’ll use this today and give it back to you tomorrow.”

Both nodded. “Fine. Now go inside.” And they practically ran to the hotel, maybe scared that Lance would change his mind. He finally looked at Shiro, but scowled. “What are you doing here?” Then he looked at Hunk. “I asked one thing today Hunk. One. That you made sure that him wouldn’t. enter. the. mountain.”

“Sorry Lance. He’s faster than me.” Hunk looked like and abandoned puppy, Shiro walked towards him, extending his hand, presenting the white rose, taking Lance by surprise.

“This is for you.” Lance didn’t take it, instead he just stared at him. “I helped an old lady today and she gave me this rose. She told me to give to someone special, that it would brighten their day.”

“Someone special?” Shiro nodded. “Do you love me Shiro?” Ooooh, that’s what he meant. Shiro blushed. 

“N-No! I mean, you are special, right? We don’t have a normal relationship…” Lance gave him a smile, finally accepting the rose.

“You’re too naive. But thank you.” Lance looked at the rose, a warm smile on his face. Shiro felt his heart beating fast.

But something happened with the rose. Not with just the rose, but the atmosphere changed as well, the sky that was cloudless was now grey, Shiro looked up, but looked back at Lance when he heard Hunk gasping; the flower that was pure white turned black, but it was like blood… the rose turned black and a strange liquid began to drip into Lance’s hand and fall on the floor. Lance’s eyes were wide open.

“Lance-”

“Don’t touch it.” He said a few words in an unknown dialect for Shiro and everything started to disappear, including the rose, but Lance’s hand were still stained. “Dammit.” Shiro was very confused. What just happened?

“Lance… were you cursed just now…?” Hunk asked, voice barely a whisper, but enough for the other two to hear. Shiro looked terrified at Lance. 

“No. This is nothing. It’s just… just a greeting.” Lance smiled at Shiro. “This will fade in a few days. Don’t worry about it.” Shiro didn’t say anything, but he could tell he was lying, Lance was smiling, but the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. And Hunk was terrified as well. “Anyway, how about we go to the city and buy a few things for my hotel?” He swung the credit cards in front of Shiro’s face.

Shiro chuckled. “There’s nothing here for you Hotel Lance, it’s just a small village.”

“Who said anything about going to  _ this _ village?” Lance gave him a feline smile and walked away. Shiro was confused if he should follow him inside the hotel or wait outside, when Hunk gave him a light push.

“Go with him! Before he changes his mind!” Hunk was smiling, he was still worried, but he went back to his normal smile.

Shiro went after Lance then, a bit excited for entering a supernatural hotel.


	5. The Reason of being Punished.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "(...) I won’t die.”
> 
> “But you’re not alive either.”
> 
> “...No. I’m not.”
> 
> “Then why are you here Lance? Why are you being punished?”
> 
> “You should have an idea already.” Shiro looked at Lance surprised. “I know you’re seeing my past, by the way you’re acting now you saw what happened.” Shiro wouldn’t say what he was thinking. He didn’t want to believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit... angsty? >.<  
> We still have a long way (I hope lol) and I promise that they will have a happy ending! <3
> 
> Thank you for reading it! <3 <3

Shiro was inside the Hotel now… and it was  _ extremely  _ simple. 

The outside looked like a mansion, Shiro thought he would see expensive furniture, chandeliers etc, but it was pretty simple, Lance chuckled.

“It’s so obvious that you’re disappointed!”

“I-I’m not!”

“You are! I can see all on your face!” Lance moved closer and almost touched Shiro, when he saw his stained hands and stepped back. “You’re an open book for someone like me.” Shiro would feel angry if it was someone else, but he couldn't be angry with Lance, not when he was smiling so sweetly to  _ him _ , not that he didn't notice how Lance wanted to touch him but didn't.

“I'm sorry about your hands…”

“Again with this subject. I told you to forget right?”

“You did but-”

“Instead of my hands, pay attention to my hotel and  **don't** take off the necklace I gave you. Got it?” Shiro touched the necklace nodding.

They continued walking and Shiro paid close attention to the hotel, just like Lance said. It was a simple hotel, the walls were a coffee cream with hardwood floor; the furniture was simple too so Lance didn't really need to get so worried about replacing them, he then paid attention to the visitors, they also were simple clothes, just like the people on the village.

They finally reached a door, with an intricate detail, a lion was engraved and he was holding a round dispositive.

“Ready to see my hotel working?” Lance asked smiling, but didn't really wait for Shiro to answer, turning the round thing till the door changed colors, before it was a deep blue and now the door was a bright red, but it wasn't just the door that changed, the whole hotel changed, the walls were now a deep red, black tiles, huge chandeliers, a fancy place, full of fancy people.

“Welcome to my hotel 2.0!” Lance smile grew bigger as he walked away.

“Wait wait wait. How did you-? What just happened? Where are the other customers?”

“They're still at the same place. My hotel is for the supernatural creatures and the souls of those who died. You didn't really thought that it would exist only on that small village did you?” Shiro continued confused, so they weren’t on the village now? Lance continued walking and he had to jog to catch up to him.

“Master Lance! It’s been a while since you visited us!” A tall man with orange hair appeared.

Lance scowled, hiding his hands behind his back. “Coran. What are you doing here?”

“Oh nothing much my boy. You have no reason to be worried about my visit.” The man, Coran warmly smiled, placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “After all those years my boy, I thought you would forget what happened between us.” Lance took his hand off his shoulder with disdain. 

“You’re older than me and still remembers. You as a supernatural being is allowed to stay here. But don’t bother me, or ruin my mood.”

“You should forget Lance. It’s no good to keep holding those feelings, you know you won’t ever meet them again.” Shiro felt the change in the atmosphere. The hotel fell silent, everyone looking at them now, Shiro unconsciously moved back a bit, Lance looked way more scarier than when he was yelling at his customers. Shiro could see his hands trembling a bit. 

He thought about moving closer, hold his hand, but he noticed he couldn’t move, he tried but didn’t even move an inch, he looked again to Lance and got scared, the back of his neck and shoulders were also black, just like his hands. 

“You got some nerve old man. I’ll give you that. You know I can’t do shit with you because of her, so get out of my sight while I still let you.” Coran looked surprised by the treat and a bit sad, finally moving a few steps away from Lance.

“Lance…” At least Shiro could speak, as if Lance forgot completely about him being there, he turned, eyes wide. “the mark is getting bigger…” Lance’s face got a bit pale

“Dammit.” Lance clicked his tongue. “You, come with me. And you-” He pointed to Coran. “Go.”

Shiro didn’t even look at Coran a second time, since he was more worried about Lance.

*

“You told me that this was nothing.” Shiro tried to touch Lance multiple times, but something would stop him every single time. “You lied to me.”

“I didn’t lie.” Liar, Lance was lying at that exact moment, he was pale, sweating and in pain. They entered a huge room, with a king sized bed, walls in different tones of blue. 

“You think I can’t see you’re in pain right now?” He tried once more to get closer. “Dammit! Will you stop doing that??” Lance sighed, taking his dress of, staying with only his underwear. Shiro blushed. “Why won’t you let me close to you?”

“It’s not me. Well, it is my spell… but the necklace protects you from any dangerous thing. Even if it’s me.” Shiro didn’t even heard the last of what Lance was saying, all he needed to know is that the necklace was on his way at that moment. So he took it off. “What are you doing?”

“I’m taking this off.” Shiro looked at him as if Lance was very stupid for not seeing the obvious.

“I know you are, but why? I just told you that this is for protection!”

“But I can’t help you with this!”

Both stayed in silence for a few seconds, Shiro placing the necklace on a table that was closer. 

“Now tell me what’s going on.”

“I told you that it’s nothing. It’s just a greeting.”

“You’re in pain Lance. Stop pretending to be so strong around me!” Shiro was mad for some reason, maybe because of his dream… because he may be the man that Lance loved once and seeing him suffering was painful to him… Or maybe it was because it was Shiro as himself and Lance… even if they didn’t really talked much, Shiro worried about him. But that worry wasn’t welcome by Lance, who once more was pinching his nose.

“Look, I'm not pretending to be strong or any shit like that. I  _ am _ strong. More than you, more than the people that stays on my hotel. So stop freaking out. This isn't a curse or anything serious like that. It's just a mark and it'll fade away by the end of the day. So could you stop giving me headaches? I got pissed off enough for a day.” Shiro didn't speak. “Now put the necklace on again, it also protects you against my clients. They don't react well when a human is present, and let's go spend some money. I need new clothes and furniture's for the hotel.” 

Lance changed clothes, no dress this time, just a black pair of pants and a blue shirt that fitted nicely against his body, showing that he was skinny but had muscles, he was still using his boot, stretching his figure even more and gloves, probably to hide the stain on his body.

Shiro didn't say anything else, didn't try to touch him either, he just… Followed Lance to places.

They went to a lot of different stores for the furniture, Lance definitely bought more than necessary, couches, beds, blankets, pillows, new chandeliers, you name it, he really bought everything he liked.

They were now at the clothe store Lance had a dress in his hand, saying that he was going to try it on, so now Shiro was alone in the dressing room, waiting for him to come back. 

He had time to think then. Think about what was bothering him, he closed his eyes, trying to think and just like that, he fell asleep.

*

_ “Find the witch! It’s time we end this once and for all!” _

_ Lance was hiding in a small alley, breathing hard, his clothes were torn and he was bleeding in several places, he must have been really exhausted, because he didn’t notice someone coming from behind him. The man in the shadows pulled Lance, the same yelling in surprise, trying to get rid of the man, conjuring a fireball. _

_ “Shh! Shh! It’s me! It’s Keith!” Upon seeing Keith, Lance visibly relaxed. _

_ “What the hell is happening? I thought my talk with the king solved things??” Lance whispered.  _

_ “I thought so too. But he talked about something with Honerva a few hours ago, that’s when he ordered your death.” _

_ “We found the apprentice!” Lance froze, turning to look at the soldiers. _

_ “Kinkade.” Without even thinking about the situation, Lance moved, but Keith stopped him. “Let go of me! They’re with Kinkade! Kinkade!” _

_ “Lance, stop! They’re doing this on purpose! They want you to appear!” _

_ “I don’t care! They’re going to kill him!” _

_ “They won’t! They’re orders are to arrest Kinkade and wait for you to show up, I promise you I’ll save him and bring him back to you. I promise.” Keith was holding Lance with all his strength, he couldn’t see his face, but he knew that Lance was crying. _

_ * _

“Shiro!” Shiro woke up with Lance shaking him.

“W-what?” He tried to remember where he was, when he saw Lance standing before him, wearing a beautiful dress, a cobalt blue with v-neck, totally open on his back.

“You’ve been with me for too long. You need to go back home and rest.”

_ “ _ What? No, I’m fine.” Shiro got up, going closer, not caring one bit about Lance personal space, hugging him. “Let me stay with you.” Shiro thought that Lance’s back were smooth like his hands, but there was a roughness right in the center of his back, a thin line that you would only notice if touching.

“Did you have a nightmare or something?” Lance chuckled giving Shiro’s back soft pats.

Shiro thought for a second, should he tell Lance that he still dreamt about his past? That he wanted to know if Kinkade survived? What happened with him? What happened with Keith?

“Yeah… but I’m ok now. Now that you’re here.”

“Come on, we should go back.”

“Will you let me stay with you? I want to know more about you.” Before Lance could say anything he continued. “I won’t take a no as an answer.” Lance sighed.

“You need to rest. Being close to a supernatural being is making you tired. And is already getting dark.” Lance looked at the sky. “You can come tomorrow. I’m not going anywhere, Shiro. I’ll be right here… for a long long time.

They went back to the “original” hotel, Lance walked beside Shiro till the feet of the mountain, giving him a warm smile and wishing good night, Shiro should feel happy but for some reason, the only thing he felt was sorrow, he didn’t want to sleep, he was scared that he would dream again with Lance… and that he wouldn’t have a happy ending.

*

_ Lance was sitting by the window, the full moon illuminating his figure. _

_ “Lance…” Keith walked towards him, not having the courage to touch him. _

_ “You said they wouldn’t kill him.” Keith just stood there, looking at Lance, Shiro never saw him so...  _ _ fragile _ _. “You told me, that you would save him and bring him back to me.” _

_ “I did say that. And I’m sorry I couldn’t keep the promise.” Keith held him from behind, Lance was cold, like ice. “Lance don’t do this. Don’t channel your power like that, it won’t do you any good… and he wouldn’t want this either.” _

_ “He loved me… He loved me more than anyone else did… probably more than you… And I ignored his feelings, I let him die. He kept calling me, but I stayed here.” The cabin that was once warm and beautiful, now had an ugly appearance, everything was dark, the flowers dying, black spots appearing on Lance’s body. “I am a monster.” Lance pushed Keith off of him, falling on his knees, black hands hiding his crying face. “It should have been me. It should have been me. It should have been me. It should have been me. It should have been me. It should have been me!” The air was also polluted. Keith held him again. “I should have saved him, I could save him!” _

_ “It’s not your fault Lance, those things happen. It happens all the time for people like us. He deserved better, true. But you can’t do this. He won’t want you like this. He loved you, true, he may have loved you more than I do, but I love you. I love  _ _ you _ _ Lance. And I can’t see you like this. I can’t lose you too.” things were going back, little by little, the black spots on Lance's skin disappearing as well. “I know you'll miss him, but I'll be here for you.” _

The dream started to get foggy, disappearing bit by bit, Shiro thought he was waking up, or that just the dream had ended, but instead he heard screams, people asking for forgiveness, screaming in pain, Shiro felt his heart beating faster, they were all dying, when his vision came back, a small village was on fire, people running away, it wasn't fluid… just flashes of what was happening. 

Shiro was confused and scared, people ran through him as he searched for Lance. 

Until he found him, he felt his whole body going cold. Keith had a sword through his stomach… And Lance had a dagger through Keith’s heart. 

Lance’s whole body was dark, his beautiful blue eyes were now yellow as the entire village burned to ground.

_ “Save him.”  _ A woman’s voice reached Shiro’s mind.  _ “You need to save him. Don’t let him go back to the monster he became before.” _

Shiro woke up, looking everywhere in the room, relaxing when seeing that he was at his grandfather’s place.

“Should I make an amulet for you? So you won’t have nightmares?” Shiro looked at his bed, Lance was sitting there, with his back against the wall, legs crossed in front of him.

“W-What are you doing here?” Lance pointed to the necklace on Shiro’s neck.

“I told you I would protect you.” Shiro grabbed his hand, turning this and that way. The black spots were gone. Lance chuckled. “Told you it would disappear after a while. You don’t need to get so worried about me. I won’t die.”

“But you’re not alive either.”

“...No. I’m not.”

“Then why are you here Lance? Why are you being punished?”

“You should have an idea already.” Shiro looked at Lance surprised. “I know you’re seeing my past, by the way you’re acting now you saw what happened.” Shiro wouldn’t say what he was thinking. He didn’t want to believe it.

“That’s right. I killed everyone on this village. Together with the man I loved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried :(
> 
> It's ok if it was just me... why do we love to make Lance suffer, when all we want is his hapiness?


	6. Please be happy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe what?” Lance scoffed. “Do you think you’re him? That you’re Keith’s reincarnation?” Lance raised an eyebrow. “Is that what you think? You kidding me.” Shiro blushed, he did imagine Lance being against this idea, but not that he would act like that. 
> 
> (...)
> 
> Maybe that was a sign.
> 
> Do what you need to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst... 
> 
> I'm all about that angst, bout that angst, no trouble.  
> I'm all about that angst, bout that angst >..<
> 
> WTF is wrong with me? TT^TT

Shiro couldn’t say a word. He was trying very hard to give an logic explanation for Lance killing all those people… For killing Keith, and the voice on his head saying that he had to save Lance.

“Why?” It was just a whisper, but Lance heard him.

“Why does it matter to you? Obviously I can’t make you stop seeing my past, but this does not concern you.”

“It does concern me! Maybe I’m him! Maybe-” Shiro didn’t finish. 

“Maybe what?” Lance scoffed. “Do you think you’re him? That you’re Keith’s reincarnation?” Lance raised an eyebrow. “Is that what you think? You kidding me.” Shiro blushed, he did imagine Lance being against this idea, but not that he would act like that. “You’re not him. You’re not him, or my savior. You’re not my warrior in shiny armor, Shirogane. You’re part of my punishment.” Lance laughed, it was so empty, so different from the laugh Shiro heard in his dream and with him. He couldn’t look at him. “Everything I forgot,  _ you _ made me remember. I saw everything you saw. I saw everything I kept in a chest and threw it deep into the ocean. And you’re not him…” Shiro glanced at him, image breaking his heart, the image of a man that has lost everything, that was broken beyond repair, someone that didn’t have the permission to live, but also didn’t have the permission to die and rest in peace. “If you were him, I would definitely  _ feel  _ something.” He placed a hand on his chest, right above his heart. “And I feel nothing.”

They stayed in silence… Shiro was feeling very embarrassed, humiliated? Well, it wasn’t a good feeling, even if he couldn’t find a word to express what he was feeling. Lance must had have noticed, because now he was holding his hand. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that the way I did…”

“It’s ok if I’m not him.” Shiro held Lance’s hand, squeezing it. “It’s better that way actually… now that I think about it. I don’t want you to compare us… but can’t it be me?” He looked at Lance, serious. “I don’t want to be part of your punishment, but if I am, I want to help you, even if it’s just a bit. I want to make you happy. I want you to share your pain with me.”

“You barely know me. You’re confused, thinking that you’re liking me. But this is just because you were thinking you were Keith.” Shiro shook his head. 

“No. I always dreamed about you. Ever since my grandpa told me stories about you. I did think about me being Keith, but I don’t want to be like him.”

Lance gave a weak laugh, resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder. “You guys have a few things in common… you both worked on the army, were captains…” Shiro could scent Lance’s hair, it was such a nice scent… coconut, ocean and a bit of dirt, somehow it made Shiro relax, all the bad feelings sent away. He didn’t hear the rest, he held Lance closer and let his head fall on top of Lance’s hair, inhaling that wonderful scent. 

And he fell asleep.

###

Lance placed Shiro on the bed. He was sound asleep, didn’t even noticed Lance moving him.

Lance was now looking at him, just… looking. He wasn’t Keith. He didn’t want him to be Keith’s reincarnation. He wanted him to be  _ Kashi _ . The same sweet boy he had heard so much about.

He took the hair out of Shiro’s face, lightly petting him.

“You like him?”

He should be surprised, but honestly, he wasn’t.

“I don’t.”

“I can see it in your eyes and your actions Lance.” He looked over his shoulder to the ethereal figure standing next to the window. 

“What do you want Allura?”

“I want you to be  _ free  _ Lance. I want you to move on with your life.”

“I’m not alive though.”

“... Your time has stopped… but it’s time for you to continue it.” Lance looked back at Shiro.

“He’s not him, right?” Allura didn’t answer him. “Why are you making him see my past? He’s a sweet boy, Allura. He’s brave, a captain that worries about his team, someone that needs to be happy.” Lance placed his hand on Shiro’s cheek. “If he is Keith… you should make him happy, he earned this. He earned to be reborn far away from me. So he won’t be corrupted like last time.” Lance held his prosthetic hand, resting his forehead on it. “Please…  _ Please let him be happy. _ ” Lance wasn’t someone that cried, not anymore, but he was so overwhelmed… he could feel his heart squeezing, that burning feeling on his throat and tears… tears flowed just like the last time he cried. He cried and it was painful, he couldn’t breathe, he squeezed the hand he was holding. “ _ I don’t know how, or why… but she’s back Allura… she’s here. And she knows about Shiro. I need to protect him. I need to be sure that the past won’t repeat itself. I need to protect him.” _ Allura didn’t answer him, in another occasion, he would be pissed, would yell at her for being responsible for all this shit. But now that didn’t matter. He looked at her again, but she wasn’t there.

Maybe that was a sign.

**Do what you need to do.**

He looked at Shiro again, face still wet from all that crying, he leaned in.

“It’s the best I can do…” He said a few strange words and kissed Shiro. 

“Take me from your heart and from your thoughts.”

And with that Lance disappeared.

###

Shiro woke up the next day, he couldn’t remember what he dreamed… all he knew was the tears flowing down and a sweet sensation of a kiss.

A kiss from someone he had no idea who it was.


	7. Starting Things Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance erased Shiro's memories about him.   
> But will that be enough to protect him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only god know where I'm going with this fic hehe ^^"

Shiro's morning was boring. Always beginning the same way. He would wake up trying to remember his dream… It was an important dream. He knew it. So why couldn't he remember? After half an hour (maybe an hour or two) of him trying to remember, he would eventually get up, go to bathroom, wash his face, brush his teeth, take a very quick, but warm shower, get dressed and then finally  _ finally _ , after a huge mug of coffee, start his day. 

So he was a retired captain. And he received a lot of money because of it (and his parents), but that didn't mean he couldn't try and find a job, something simple, but that he would like to do.

And he loved when he helped people. His grandfather’s village was full of elders, so there was a lot Shiro could do. He took long walks (more like he ran a lot) with dogs, change the lights at someone's house, keep company to a very sweet old lady sometimes, hearing her stories about her husband, help at the local coffee shop, save little cats from big trees, etc.

But he couldn't help the feeling that he was needed somewhere else. Someone, the person on his dream, needed him.

One day, one of the dogs, Spike, escaped and Shiro was trying to find him. 

“Sorry, have you seen a huge dog, caramel, running around here?” Shiro asked a tall and chubby boy, with hazel eyes and dark skin… Weird, he knew everyone in the village already… Yet he didn't know the guy, that for some reason looked very alarmed. “You ok?”

“Yeah!! Yes! Totally!! Dog! No I haven't seen any!”

Shiro looked at the guy suspiciously, maybe he was stealing something? He was going to ask more questions when he heard someone. “Hunk! I told you to not walk on your own! What will you do if we cross paths with…” 

Time stopped then.

Shiro didn't know why, but something told him that he was seeing the most beautiful person on the planet. 

The man was wearing a black jeans pants and an indigo blue shirt, his hair was long and up in a ponytail and his eyes… Such a beautiful tone of blue…

The three of them just stood there, as if petrified by some spell. Until the man finally spoke. “Yes? Can we help you with anything, or you'll just stare at us?”

Shiro blinked a few times, but the other man answered the question for him.

“He's looking for a big caramel dog.”

The man looked at him and pointed at one direction. “He went that way.”

“O-oh. Thank you… I never saw you guys before…”

“We're not from here. We're just passing by.”

“I see…”

Shiro continued to stare.

“Anything else?” The man asked a bit annoyed.

“No! Sorry, no. Nothing else uh, excuse me.” As Shiro was walking away from the duo he could hear  _ Hunk  _ (if he remembered right) laugh at loud and the other just telling him to shut up.

Better stop thinking.

Shiro had a job to do and he wouldn't be able to find Spike if he continued to look at the stranger.

*

“I told you to not walk away from me right? I’m always saying that to you right?”

“I know, I’m sorry, but the puppy seemed lost, I wanted to help.”

“Hunk, you’re a fox. A Fox. Dogs don’t usually like foxes.”

“Have you watched that cute animation that the dog befriended a fox?”

“I remember it not ending that well.”

“But there’s a chance. I’m positive someday I’ll have a cute dog as my faithful companion.”

Lance smiled at him, Hunk was always like that. Always positive, always cheering him up.

“What has he been doing lately?” Hunk pointed to where Shiro disappeared.

“He’s… making himself useful. Trying to help everyone the best way he can.”

“Hm. Yeah, this looks like the boy Shinko told us about.”

  
  
  


Lance remembered when Shiro’s grandfather, Shinko, would talk about his grandson.

_ “You would love my Takashi. He’s the most pure hearted boy I know.” _

_ “You only say this because he’s your grandson.” _

_ “You and Hunk should go visit me when he’s here. You’ll love him too.” _

“Who would think that you really would end up liking him too?”

“What?” Lance stopped walking.

“You like him right? That’s why you did what you did, to protect him right?” Hunk stopped walking too, to look at Lance.

“I don’t like him. You know why I did this, that old bitch is back and she tried to use him to find me.”

“And she did.”

“She didn’t. I’m not stupid! I blocked her spell the moment I saw that rose turning black!” Lance looked at his hand. “But I can’t put him into this.”

“Because you like him.”

“Because I promised to Shinko that I would protect him!” A small lighting passed through his body, Hunk raised both hands in a surrender position.

“Ok, ok! Easy with the lighting!”

Lance calmed himself a bit. 

“I’m sorry. But you know I’m- I don’t-.”

“Dude, relax.” Hunk rested a hand on his shoulder. “I know how you feel about Keith, even after all these years. I’m sorry if I upset you.”

“Nah, it’s ok… Did you finished buying the things you wanted?”

“Yep! Now we can grow our own vegetables!”

“Then let’s go back. I don’t want to be here for more time than necessary.” 

  
  


*

Shiro almost catched the dog two, or three times, but it was like the dog was guiding him somewhere, since he was waiting for Shiro, only to run again.

“It’s like I’m Alice chasing the rabbit…” Shiro talked to himself.

The dog waited for him at the foot of the mountain, going inside when Shiro saw him.

“So you want me to go with you to the mountains…” Shiro sighed, but still went after the dog. He was a curious man after all.

It was… weird, to say the least.

Today was a sunny day, even if the mountain had a lot of trees… it wasn’t supposed to be this dark inside the forest. Shiro squinted into the inky blackness, trying to find Spike. He walked slowly till he found a dark form lumbering towards him, Shiro almost sighed in relief, but the thing going towards him had blood red eyes. 

His instincts were telling him to run, but his legs refused to obey, there was something in that creature, like it was sucking his  _ soul. _ The creature attacked him, jaw ready to bite Shiro’s head off, that’s when he heard a sweet, clear ring of bells going through the forest.

The strange man appeared before him, snatching the creature by the neck, nearly saving him. The dark creature violently jerked itself free from the man’s hand, as if the contact had just burned it, after having some time to recomposture itself, the creature attacked the man again.

“Oh? Seems like you lost the will to live.” The man easily evaded the attack with a lazy sidestep, turning back to Shiro. “Guess being a captain doesn’t mean to be fearless all the time huh?” The creature jumped at him, but the man simply turned around, lifting his hand. “I gave you a chance to run away you idiot.” And a ball of lighting passed through the creature, killing it immediately.

When Shiro saw the creature evaporating, he finally felt relief, legs giving away, making him fall on the ground. “You ok?” The man rested his hand on Shiro’s forehead.

“Lance! I found the puppy!” Hunk came running with Spike in his arms, laughing as the dog licked his face. “There’s a good puppy! Yes you are, yes you are! Hehehehe!”

The man, Lance, clicked his tongue.

“That son of a bitch dared to suck a bit of your life force. Should have obliterated him the first time.” He crouched, getting closer to Shiro and before he knew it, Shiro was being carried, princess style. Now, Shiro knew how heavy he was and his height. For someone like  _ Lance _ to carry him around like that, was a new (and embarrassing) experience. 

“Where you going??”

“Bring the puppy with you and calm down Hunk. I’m just gonna give what he lost back.”

Shiro looked at Lance the entire time, completely forgetting where he was. He had this feeling that he knew the man, knew both actually, Lance and Hunk. His heart squeezed painfully, his instincts telling him something that his rational self couldn’t translate.

They arrived at a cosy cottage, like one of those you see in the art of fairy tail book, it was small when looking at it, white walls with blue details, a stone fireplace could be seen from outside as well, big windows and a herb garden on the side.

Shiro still needed to thank Lance for saving him, but he was tired all of sudden and Lance was warm… it gave the same feeling as when he was held by his grandfather… he was safe. 

Safe and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Lance being able to carry Shiro around without sweatting? Yes please. I'm just in love with this idea hahahaha


	8. Escapism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance needs to move on from the past.  
> And Shiro will help him do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's small... like... yeah, but it's worth it? I guess   
> Hope so at least >/////<

Shiro woke up with a sweet smell and a song… like someone singing it, not a radio. In a weird language… Spanish?

He opened his eyes, a weird environment, would be enough to trigger a panic attack, but he felt...safe?

“How are you doing?”

Shiro looked towards the voice. “Lance!” He sat up almost immediately, feeling dizzy when he did that.

“Whoa! whoa!” Lance held him. “You can’t move like that. You should stay down…”

“What- what happened?”

“One of the dark spirits tried to suck your spiritual force… lucky for you I was close by.”

“And why did you erase yourself from my memories?” Lance looked at him, ready to argue, but Shiro was quicker than him. “You know how I felt these days? I kept dreaming about you, but I couldn’t remember you. I was doing a lot of things but I couldn’t take you out of my mind, even without knowing that it was you that I wanted.” Lance looked surprised for some reason… oh wait… “My feeling haven’t change Lance. I, Takashi Shirogane, want  _ you _ , Lance. I know you’re gonna tell me that we barely know each other. But we have all the time in the world to get to know each other.”

“It doesn’t work that way…” Lance was basically whispering. Shiro held his hand. 

“It can work the way we want it to work.”

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about my past, Kashi.”

Shiro smiled, he liked the nickname when Lance used it. “I already saw a few things of your past. If you’re so scared, we can look at it together.” Lance looked uncertain to him. “Think of it as therapy. You need to let go of your past Lance. I can help you with it.”

Lance was about to answer, when Hunk came in with Spike.

“I know boy, I know, meat is delicious, but this is not for you. It’s for Shiro, who almost died because of you.” the dog gave him a little whimper as if he understood Hunk, only making the big guy laugh more and throw him a piece of meat. He then looked at them. “Sorry… Am I interrupting something?”

“No.” Lance said getting up. “You need to get some rest. Hunk makes the most delicious soup, eat it and go back to sleep.” And with that, he left, not giving time for Shiro to react.

Hunk looked at Lance from the window.

“I know what you’re trying to do” Hunk started saying, without taking his eyes off Lance. “It won’t work like that. He won’t forget his past because of you.”

“I don’t want him to do that.”

Hunk didn’t say anything for a few seconds. “He still waits for him.” Shiro didn’t need to ask who he was talking about. “It’s been thousand years… and he still loves him like he did those days. He’s waiting for him and that’s all he knows how to do. He’s been imprisoned to his hotel and he can’t be free. So he just waits… for Keith to kill him for sure this time.”

Shiro didn’t say anything, he ate his soup, rested for an hour or so… and went after Lance when he woke up. And he was there, sitting in the same spot, looking at the stars, singing, a song Shiro recognized, Escapism…

“I guess I’ll have to face, that in this awful place, I shouldn’t show a trace of doubt, but pulled against the grain, I feel a little pain, that I would rather do without. I’d rather be free, free, free, I’d rather be free, free, free, free, free, free, from here…” It was such a light song… Shiro didn’t think much about it when he heard at first but now… with Lance singing it like it was a ballad… there was something in his voice that made Shiro’s heart hurt, Hunk was right… Lance was there, waiting for someone that he knew it wouldn’t show up, but he still couldn’t help the doubt. So he was stuck in there and so Shiro also wished for him to be free.

When Lance stopped singing, he slowly looked up at Shiro.

“Guess we better get started on that dream huh?”

Yes, it was time for Lance to move on.

And the only one that could help him on that… was Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to use the music....
> 
> Escapism - Rebecca Sugar - Steven Universe. <3
> 
> I just love her songs.


	9. Bona somnia (Good dreams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro will finally start seeing more of Lance's past.  
> And I decided to show a bit more of Lance and Hunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 updates in a week?? Wow I'm really hyped with this fic huh? :D
> 
> So, before we go to Lance's past, I wanted to show a bit more of Lance and Hunk's friendship ^^  
> It's short, but I think it's nice?

“I hope you don’t mind me asking… but how did Shiro recover his memory? I thought your spells were like, super strong?”

Lance chuckled, Shiro had gone back home, so he could return Spike to his owner. (Hunk was very sad about that) Now was just them, best friends, to talk about things.

“Well, I guess Allura didn’t like my choice.”

“Allura?? Dude, you talked to her?? Again??” Hunk didn’t have anything against her, on the contrary, he liked her… but Lance was the way he was now because of her. (maybe like 50% because of her)

“I did, she appeared when I was with Shiro…” Lance sighed. “That dark spirit stole part of Shiro’s life… not much, but to fix it, I had to give back the days I took away from him.”

“Ohhh.” Hunk tried to sound like he understood Lance, but the other new better.

“I just gave back to him what she wanted me to give.”

“...And what about you showing him your past…?” Lance looked at him and gave a small smile.

“You’re a worrywart, you know that?”

“Years of being your best friend.” Both laughed. 

Hunk was a fox demon, but if there’s one thing he’s not is a  _ demon. _ Ever since Lance got to know him, Hunk has been his most strong pillar.

Hunk didn’t fit in anywhere, he wasn’t human, but even the foxes didn’t accept him as a demon. They met when they were still kids. Their family getting along just fine with one another. Hunk was kind, full of compassion, he liked to cook, would always see the good things in life, and he was the one that encouraged Lance to finally accept his feelings for Keith.

Of course he was the one that blamed himself for what happened too.

“You think he might be him?” Hunk asked, a bit nervous.

“No.” Lance shook his head. “I don’t want him to be Keith. I want him to be who he is now.”

“Right. And if he gets scared of what might happen to him if he stays close to us?”

“Then I’ll let him go. I should have done that with Keith too… but I was too stubborn to let him go.”

“...If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it’s because it was meant to be.”

Lance smiled. “Exactly.”

“I hope you’re right… Shiro seems like a really good kid.”

“I have this impression as well.”

“So, you’ll show everything?”

“Everything.”

Hunk nodded. “You’re not too far away from the hotel for it to follow you. So I’ll take care of things and wait for you.”

“Thanks man.”

Hunk hugged Lance, staying like that for a few more minutes. “Love you bro.”

“Love you more.”

And with that Hunk went away, leaving Lance alone.

Giving him time to think about what he was about to do.

Should he really show Kashi everything?

From another point of view… it might not even be that much… Things were good, until they weren’t anymore. It wasn’t Keith’s fault, nor Allura, or his. But he ended up blaming everything and everyone. Taking more money than necessary from his clients, to buy things he didn’t need… all to hide his true feelings, to hide his broken heart.

He hugged himself, hands shaking a bit. Bad thought coming in.

Then he felt two warm hand pass through his arms, bringing him closer to a muscular chest, one normal and a prosthetic one.

Shiro rubbed his face against his neck.

“Weird way of comforting someone.” Lance said, but didn’t move, in fact he even tilted his head a bit so there was more space for him. He sighed in relief, a weird but not unwelcome feeling.

“Doesn’t look like you’re hating it.” His voice gave Lance goosebumps, it was lower than usual, more…  _ sexy. _

“Maybe it’s because I’m not hating it…” Lance also whispered. As if he was afraid someone would hear them. Shiro chuckled, Lance could feel his back vibrating with the sound. And tried really hard to not melt against him.

Shiro held him closer than before, trying to feel Lance’s heartbeat. But he didn’t feel anything, even though Lance was warm.

“Why I can’t feel your heartbeat?” Lance didn’t want to answer just yet, he wanted more contact, he turned, still in Shiro’s embrace, passing his arms through Shiro’s neck, bringing him closer. He closed his eyes, trying to gather the strength he would need to tell this man everything that happened, and why he was being punished. “Lance?” Shiro nudged the back of his ear with his nose.

“My time… has stopped, after what I did… I’m not dead… but I’m not alive either. I thought I told you that before?” They separated a bit so Shiro could look at him. “After seeing what happened, I won’t blame you if you want to get away.”

“I won’t.” Shiro cut him. “Just thinking about this makes my heart ache.” They touched their foreheads. “Just show me, Lance. Let me be the one closer to your heart.”

“... you might not like to have that spot…”

“That’s for me to decide. So? How will we do it?” Lance finally separated himself from Shiro. He was blushing, Shiro could notice it.

“The best way to stay connected is if we're touching… But to go that far in someone's memories… I think it would be better if we were touching, uuuh, a lot.”

“A lot?” Shiro tilted his head.

“More than just holding hands…” Lance pointed at the bed.

“You want to sleep with me?” Shiro asked, no second intentions in his thoughts, but when Lance blushed even more he couldn't help but imagine what  _ that _ would be like.

“I-it’s just normal sleeping! You know! Just-! Just hug me and fall asleep!”

“Want me to be big spoon and you the small one?” Shiro smiled, enjoying seeing Lance like that.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Lance raised a brow at him. And oh how Shiro loved this Lance that had 0 knowledge on the romance/flirt/couple thing. He couldn't help but feel like he was winning against Keith.

“It's just a thing people do.” Shiro held Lance's hand bringing him closer to the bed. “We both lie on the bed and I hug you from behind. That way our whole body will be touching. Chest, legs, everything.” He sat on the bed. “Or you can just sit on my lap. Promise I won't let you fall.”

“Ha ha ha very funny Shirogane. Just lie down already.” Lance went to the other side of the bed, laying down, his back facing Shiro who was laughing.

Lance was pouting, something he didn't do in ages. Ok, lies, he would do it ever so often with Hunk when he wanted something. But it was ages he did that with someone else. His feelings changed when he heard the crack of the bed and shiro’s weight. If his heart were normal, he knew it would be beating fast.

Shiro held him from behind, doing pretty much the same thing he did before, face rubbing against his neck, nudging his ear with his nose.

“I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you.”

“I'm not.”

“Then call me Kashi again.” Lance looked over his shoulder, their faces were so close now.

“I'm not mad, Kashi.” And to prove his point, Lance also nudged Shiro's cheek with his nose. Making the boy smile.

“Ok then. Let's go to sleep.” Shiro said excited. Lance chuckled, moving his hand. He made a series of movements and small purple lights flew between them. “Woooaa.” Shiro wanted to ask what were those, but his eyes grew heavy and he couldn't keep them open anymore.

_ “Bona somnia.”  _ (Good dreams) 

Now Lance would see for himself if Shiro really is the one meant to save him. 

***

_ Shiro woke up in a white room. Wondering how he got there, the first thing he did was search for Lance. _

_ “Lance?... Lance!”  _

_ “I'm here.” Relieved, Shiro jogged to him. “ I'm sorry, this won't be like your dreams…” _

_ “What you mean?” _

_ “It means that I'll tell you what happened to me and I won't be able to lie, because you'll see everything that happened. I just need to ask you one thing.” _

_ “Sure. What is it?” _

_ “... No matter what happens, no matter what you see… You can't interfere. And don't judge people so quickly.” _

_ Shiro nodded. He would joke about he asked for two things, but he knew that Lance was serious. _

_ “Where we go first?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next charpter we'll have more of Keith!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please give kudos, comments, or share with friends :3  
> You guys can come talk to me about shance or voltron in general in my twitter :3
> 
> https://twitter.com/nanartist707
> 
> If everything goes according to plan I pretend to show you guys how I imagined Lance with his long hair <3


End file.
